Teenage Ninja Demigods
by madagascarmaster
Summary: Are turtles are now human, and what's this? Demigods? They meet up and form a group as they travel to Long Island, and Camp Half-Blood! Better tittle when I think of it. I'm to tired right now, open to suggestions!
1. It begins

My name is Raphael, and I'm thirteen years old. I've been on this journey for nearly a month now. It's the middle of January, I'm cold and I'm tired, but I don't stop moving. Where am I going? _Long Island. They _said I'd be safe there. I'm a foster home kid. I try to be good, really I do, but something bad always happens.

I turn into an ally, avoiding the busy streets. Then, I saw it. A group of punks were trying to mug two kids! The smaller one was shaking, tears gathering in his baby blue eyes. He had slightly tanned skin, a freckled face, wild looking strawberry blonde hair and his ears looked slightly elfish. He had a thin build, like a runners.

The taller had thin, black hair, the bangs just sweeping over his sapphire eyes. his skin was about a shade or two paler than the other. He stood protectively in front of the boy, eyes narrowed in a hard glare. Each of them wore jeans, black boots and windbreaker jackets. Though the blonde kid had an orange one, and the raven haired kid had blue.

A punk with a baseball bat and a green Mohawk knocked over the raven haired kid, laughing as he hit the ground. "Hey, you punks have sunk pretty low to be joining after kids like that!" I yelled, jabbing my elbow into his stomach. They scrambled away, leaving me with the kids.

The blond had a scrape on his arm. "You okay?" I asked them. "Yeah," The raven haired kid said. "It's just a flesh wound!" The blond said in a horrible, fake Cockney accent. He grinned, "I've always wanted to say that!" "I'm Raphael, who are you?"

The raven haired kid turned to me. "I'm Leonardo, and this is Michelangelo." Leo told me.

"Well, you guys better head home." I told them. "Uh, we don't have any where to go." "Well," I thought for a moment. "You guys could come with me." "Really? Dude, you're awesome!" Mikey exclaimed. "Where are you going?" Leo asked. "Long Island." I turned to leave. "Well, you guys coming, or what?" Leo looked at Mikey then turned to me. "Yeah Raph, we're going." "SWEET!" Mikey cheered.

_That was how it all started. All I did was rescue some kids, but it was going to be more complicated than that_.

_**/**_

_**Hi guys! So, I've had this idea for a while of a Percy Jackson and TMNT crossover! So, I made the turtles human, and Demigods! I also messed with the ages. The order is Raph, Leo, Mikey, Donnie! Woot! The turtles will change Point Of Views every now and then, so no worries! Can you guys guess who their Godly parents are?**_


	2. Joy of innocence

It's been two days since I rescued Leo and Mikey, and sometimes I really regret it. Mikey keeps getting on my nerves, and Leo will not shut up about his favorite show! Ugh, if this keeps up, I'm gonna snap! Suddenly, I hear a voice, but I can't quite make out the words. "Shh!" I tell the tell them and turn the corner of the alley. What I see breaks my heart in two.

There's a boy, about my age, lying on the ground, dead. He's wearing black pants, a brown jacket and white boots. His chestnut colored hair is sticky with blood. A little boy, who couldn't be anymore than five, is shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. He's wearing a purple jacket, black boots and brown pants. His chocolate brown hair is ruffled in a cute style, and he's missing a tooth. He's tall for kids his age, just under four feet. Mahogany eyes are confused, he doesn't understand that his brother is dead. "Jack'e? Jack'e, 'ake up. 'E haffta go 'ow. Jack'e? Big Brw'otha?"

Mikey and Leo are beside me now, each look sadly at the scene. I can't bear it anymore, but we can't leave him here. I walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, confused. "Kid, he's not going to wake up." "Wh' 'ot?" "I'm not sure, but you've got to leave him here." "Wh're I go 'den?" He looked about ready to cry. "You wanna come with us?" He thought for a moment, then nodded. I smiled at him, and picked him up, carrying him over to Mikey and Leo.

"What's your name, kid?" "Do'atello." "Well Donnie, I'm Raph, this is Leo and Mikey." Leo raised a hand in greeting. "Aw, he's adorable!" Mikey announced, patting Donnie on the head. Well, for once mikey was right about something. This was the kinda kid that guys volunteered to take to the park, just to get girls. Adding to that, is the innocent shine in his eyes, giving him natural puppy dog eyes. Yeah, the kid was cute, I had to give him that.

We're in an old forest now, right on the outskirts of New York. It's dark, but we're not going to light a fire because I don't want the smoke attracting anything. We eat what we get, so some days we feast, some days we fast. Today our dinner is a bag of pretzels. Decent food, compared to what we usually eat. We have to ration, so I keep the bag away from Mikey, he eats like a pig.

We talked for a while until it was time to go to sleep. Leo and Mike were curled up on the ground, covered with thin blankets. I leaned against a tree and closed my eyes. There was a tug on my arm. I opened my eyes and looked down at Donnie. "'Aph'e, I sca'd. Can I stay wi'h you?" I couldn't turn the kid down, so I put him on my lap and covered us both with the blanket. "'Ank you, big brw'otha." He said, snuggling up to me.

That took a few moments to sink in. _Big Brother_. I looked down at Donnie, then Leo and Mikey, all of them sleeping peacefully. I realised it now. We were a family, and as the oldest, I was also the big brother. I felt promised myself that I would protect my little brothers, no matter what happened.


End file.
